


Words

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [80]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: They hear those words and don't like itContinuation to 'Starvation'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 42





	Words

The Fell Sans was a member of Nightmare's group called the Gloom and Doom Boys since 'Fell' and 'Red' was taken by some higher up Fell Sans he went by the name Redrum.

There was another Fell Sans in Nightmare's ranks, known as Bad Cherry, smaller and more broken then he was, so he never went out of missions.

Redrum did not mind living in Nightmare's Manor, it was far from his terrible universe. The only issue he ever had was with Nightmare' ally, Error The Destroyer.

For some reason the ERROR he not like him or Bad Cherry, and bullied them when he had the chance.

Redrum leans against the wall, listening to the many words that were spoken by the ERROR- the 'insane' glitch was having a breakdown and was 'sane', he was screaming his past sins to Nightmare, who listens intently, but he was clear his boss heard all this before.'

ERROR was once in a timeline that was heading down the Science route but changed into a Classic... all the words massed together, but from what he gathered, the Sans had filled his SOUL with DETERMINATION and split into two bodies, one with memories one without- one back to the start and one weaken greatly at his finish. And find himself in a confined space.

Redrum grips his jumper, holding over his SOUL when Error spoke of the pain and agony of the needles piercings his SOUL.

However, there was more. The glitch found a happy ending...

And something happened that he could not remember, but woke up in the Anti-Void.

The ERROR crashes so many times as he tries to get his words out while he was sane, begging the monster of nightmares to save him from himself.

That was Redrum realized something, his boss was growing more black in colour... he was feeding off of Error's pain and misery! Growing stronger with each second.

The Destroyer spoke the words softly when he told about the VOICES. The screams that would follow him around in his home- he could not recall when they appeared, sane Error thinks the Voices of the dead universes he had taken into his space.

The ERROR shouts about the many lives he spoken, in a pained grief-stricken tone. He was sobbing his SOUL out to Nightmare and the dark Sans much be enjoyin-

Redrum notices his boss's expression, while he was feeding on Error, he did not look like he was enjoying himself- an oddly calming aura seemed to be around the pair, tasting like Nightmare's powers.

Redrum remembers once someone telling him about Nightmare's true role in the Multiverse was to be a healer to those who cried out in pain and fear, to be a hope in the darkness; like a shining full moon lighting up the night, guiding those lost back home.

It must have been a good monster to have around since there was a lot of universes that suffer at the hands of the genocides runs.

Redrum glances away from the scene, blocks the sound of the words had continued to be spoken.

That when he noticed Killer staring in the darkness, watching over the pair. Killer was one of Nightmare's most loyal members and was ever far from his side.

Redrum sees the others, all listening in- the look on Blood Orange, a Swap Papyrus got mad, told that this was the first time he heard this. Rotten and Mould the Swap Fell brothers had deep frowned on their faces as they listened to.

Dust sat off to one side playing with a bone, it was clear he had heard this tale before.

Doc was leaning close to him, looking on in worry.

Redrum knew the moment Error came back to his 'senses' because an unworldly scream was carried all across the Manor- the ERROR was suddenly pushing Nightmare away from him.

The Gloom and Doom went into action, all fighting against the crazed glitch. Redrum quickly followed their lead, on the defend.

The dark Sanses called out to Error, he wondered if their words would reach him.


End file.
